Beauty & The Beast
by xforeverlj
Summary: In the four years that Wade has left the US. Rosa has given birth to their son, little does Wade know he doesn't know that he has a son, so when Wade is back in the US, will she tell him? Summary sucks, I know, but just read!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here it _FINALLY_ is! My Wade/Rosa fanfiction. The name _Beauty & The Beast_, Im not keen on it at all something that just came up. I don't like it, so if you have any better story names then leave them in a review (: Sorry that the first chapter sucks! I promise that as this story goes on, it becomes so much better. Enjoy! R&R (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Story Genre:<strong> Romance/Drama  
><strong>Wrestler(s) Used: <strong>Rosa Mendes, Wade Barrett, Justin Gabriel, Eve Torres  
><strong>Other Characters:<strong> Ethan

**Beauty & The Beast**_**...**__  
><em>_**Chapter One;**_

'I'm not interested' he spat at her, 'Stay away from me, storyline or NOT' he then spat at her.

'Wade please' she begged him

'Like I said, not interested' he spat and left, she cried, and cried herself to sleep, which is something the Costa Rican diva never did, the words spun around in her head, and she also remembered the conversation they had when they meet.

'You're a feisty, one aren't you?' he asked her

'Maybe Iam, maybe I'm not' she giggled, and ever since then they have been inseparable, that was until the year 2006 when Rosa was called up onto the main roster, that was when the arguments began, then in early January 2007, Wade dropped the bombshell,

'I'm leaving, leaving you & the US for good' he spat

'No, Wade you can't' she pleaded, even now to the present day, it made her hurt thinking about it, Now it is the year 2011, just four years after Wade left her. She still didn't get why he went the way he did, after all they did love each other, didn't they? But at least she was getting her life back on track, and forgetting about the Brutal Brit.

Rosa was walking backstage, ready to go into her match against Eve Torres, she went out, and as usual the crowd went wild, and within five minutes of the match she pinned Eve, and made her way to the back, where a very special guy was waiting to congratulate her on her win.

'Momma!' A voice called

'Ethan!' Rosa squealed, picking him up, and kissing him.

'Momma you are the best diva ever!, you beat Eve' he replied giving her a kiss on her cheek, and hugging her neck

'Come on sunshine, let mommy get ready, meet you in the usual place, yeah?' Justin asked Rosa, and she nodded as Justin took Ethan.

'Bye Momma' Ethan said waving, Rosa waved back, and went into her dressing room, showered, and put on some fresh clothes, finished packing her bags, and left, but not before plugging herself into her IPod, the _**ONE**_ & _**ONLY**_ thing she had left of what Wade had got her, sure it maybe old, but she loved it, she hoped to get herself a new one.

'Oh Sorry' she said, when she bumped into someone

'You were _**ALWAYS **_busy texting' the voice said, as she looked up from her IPhone, '& What have I told you about IPhones, they are childish, BlackBerries, now they are the ADULT phones of the IPhones, and so much better' Wade continued casually, as if nothing happened between them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so the first chapter & this chapter isn't good,but I promise you as the chapters go on, they'll be better. Remember to R&R. I'll also write up some new chapters, and stories this weekend (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Story Genre:<strong> Romance/Drama  
><strong>Wrestler(s) Used: <strong>Rosa Mendes, Wade Barrett, Justin Gabriel, Eve Torres  
><strong>Other Characters:<strong> Ethan

**Beauty & The Beast_..._**_  
><strong>Chapter Two;<strong>_

'Wade, what, what are you doing here? Rosa asked Wade in complete shock

'So I don't get a welcome back hug? He asked her

'Wade, I don't need this right now' she replied back to him

'But I'm back' he replied, smiling

'Wade' she replied, acting as if she wasn't pleased, but she secretly was

'You haven't changed much, see you've gone blonde' he said with a smile

'Wade, what do you want, I really have to be somewhere' she replied

'Another lad?' asked her

'Sorta' she replied

'Look Wade, I'm glad you're back, and everything, but I really got to go, talk later okay?' she replied, and went to walk off

'Same number?' he called to her

'Nope, ask Heath, he has it' she called back to him

* * *

><p>'Looks like you've seen a ghost' Justin said when she got to him<p>

'Something like that' she replied, with a smile

'What do you mean?' Justin asked her

'He didn't tell you?' Rosa asked him

'Ro bear, who?' Justin asked

'Wade, he's back' she replied

'Who's Wade?' Ethan asked Rosa

'You'll find out soon, sweetie' she replied to Ethan

* * *

><p>'RO BEAR?' Wade thought to himself, and he caught a glimpse of Ethan, and he put two &amp; two together, and came out with five, then when he saw Justin give Rosa a hug he saw red. He &amp; Rosa may have been over, but he still had feelings for her, and every time he saw her compete on SmackDown he wished he could be there, by her side.<p>

'Thanks Jay, really needed that' Rosa said to Justin

'Looked like you needed it' he replied

'Momma, Dad, can we go now?' Ethan asked them

'Sure baby' she replied, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

'Rosa, Mum? Justin, Dad? What the?' Wade thought to himself, seeing red, and stormed over.


End file.
